1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to games, and more particularly to an identity guessing game and methods of playing the game.
2. Description of Related Art
Guessing games and trivia games are known in the art. These games often include cards, a game board, or both. The cards or the game board often offer a correct answer, one or more clues, one or more questions, and/or a plurality of selectable answers from which players can chose in order to determine the correct answer. The players will typically hear or read the information and try to guess the correct answer. A limitation of most of these types of games is that a relatively small maximum number of players can play the game at any given time. This limitation results from a fixed number of game board positions, game tokens, and/or cards that are available to play the game. Many of these games also require the players to learn a complex set of rules of play.
Guessing games are also known in the art. One such game is available for play on the internet. A player enters a website and is asked to choose a secret identity of a celebrity. A computer program is designed to ask the player a number of YES or NO questions. Upon compiling the answers, the program then guesses the players secret identity. This game is located at www.student.com under the address http://guessthecelebrity.student.com.
Another identity guessing game is known as “Times UP!” and is available from R&R Games. This game is a party game played by multiple players formed in teams. A deck of cards is provided with celebrities identified on the cards. The game is played in rounds. In a first round, the deck is passed around from team to team. Each team has a time limit with the deck on each turn. Clue-givers on each team give clues and teammates try to guess the identity of the celebrity on a given card. No clues are provided on the cards as a part of the game. Each team keeps the cards for the celebrities that they guess correctly. The deck is passed until the cards are gone and the team with the most cards wins the round. Successive rounds are played in a similar fashion, but the clue-givers become more limited in what they can say and do while offering clues.